


Common Grounds

by teh_ginger6



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_ginger6/pseuds/teh_ginger6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Chelsea were from two different worlds, but with the help of a mutual love for Coffee they met on Common Grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Chelsea Myers walked to her favorite coffee shop that day with only one thing on her mind, a sweet cafe mocha. She had already had a long morning and was in need of the caffeine. So when she ran into a man in that classic serendipitous way she simply apologized and kept going. Love could wait until after her coffee._

Karl Urban stared after the girl who had just plowed into him. He had been about to go inside the coffee shop with Chris and Zach when she came barreling down the sidewalk. She barely looked at him as she muttered, "I'm sorry". He caught a glimpse of her face though and she was a beauty. He took note of her chestnut brown hair and the hazel eyes.

"Karl, you okay? That girl just came from nowhere," Zach said as he put his hand on Karl's shoulder.

"Yeah," he said still staring in the direction of the mysterious girl. He shook his head and told himself to stop thinking about her. "Come on let's get some coffee and get back before JJ notices we're gone."

Chris laughed at that. "You know JJ would just roll his eyes and huff at us. We're his favorites." They all headed over to Common Grounds. John had told them about this place. He gushed about the atmosphere and their coffee. When they entered the coffee shop Karl scanned the place. John was right. The atmosphere was nice. It was simple with a few tables and couches. A bookshelf in the corner held magazines, books, and some board games. On the wall were photographs taken by local photographers. There was one that intrigued him so he stepped closer to get a better look. It was a simple photo that seemed to be taken in a forest of some kind. the photographer must have been surrounded by walls of rock while taking a picture of the above opening. The contrast of the dark rock, the green on the leaves, and the blue sky came together to make a perfect picture. The note at the bottom said it was taken by Chelsea Myers and that it was on sale for $25.

"Hey Urban, what would you like?" Karl turned to see Zach and Chris at the counter already. He made his way over to them.

He scanned the menu quickly. "Umm...a cafe mocha sounds good. Also, I would like to buy the print of the photo entitled 'Up & Out'. Also, do you know if there are any other works by this photographer?"

He missed the looks Zach and Chris gave him. "That will be $31.09. And Chelsea Myers should be in the back corner. I actually have to make her a cafe mocha as well so maybe you could bring it to her?" The barista gave him a weird smile as she took his money.

Chris jumped in before Karl could respond, "Of course he'll take it to her." Zach and Chris shared a knowing smile. Karl just stood there dumbfounded as Chris began texting and Zach took his green tea to a random table. Karl didn't have to wait long on the mochas. Jenny handed him the drinks and pointed towards a cubicle looking area.

"Just back there. And I'll have the print here for you when you are ready to leave." He thanked her and made his way to the back ignoring the looks he was getting from his colleagues. 'Immature pricks', he thought. They meddled more than Dumbledore.

He made his way around the half wall that blocked off what must be a quiet area for studying. There sitting in an over sized armchair was the girl with the chestnut brown hair. She had her hazel eyes focused on the Mac in front of her. She didn't seem to notice his arrival so he simply said, "Hello." She moved to put her hair behind her ear and it was then that Karl noticed her headphones. So he opted for putting her drink down on the table beside her. Chestnut brown hair looked up slowly and pulled out her left headphone.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I can get caught up in my writing. Can I help you?" If she knew who he was then she was playing it cool. Which he appreciated hugely. The Star Trek movie had given him more than enough fame for a lifetime. He wasn't like Chris or Zach who reveled in it. They seemed to adapt quickly to the god-like life.

"I'm Karl. I was told you were Chelsea Myers. I just bought one of your photos. I asked the barista if you had anymore and she sent me back here with your mocha." Karl thought her heard her mutter something like 'meddling twat'. "I'm sorry to bother you. But before I go I'd like a face-to-face apology." He put on his best charming smile. It took him a minute, but he had found his Karl Urban celebrity confidence.

"Excuse me? And what should I be apologizing to you for?" "Well you did try to tackle me outside not too long ago."

A blush formed on her cheeks and he had to admit that she looked adorable when she was embarrassed. "That was you?! Oh my God, I am really sorry. I just hadn't had the best morning and I was in a hurry and-"

"It's okay really. I survived as you can see." He took a sip of his mocha before speaking again. "So, I assume you're Chelsea Myers?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry. And thank you for buying the picture. You didn't have to. I'm not sure it's really worth $25, but they make the prices here." She smiled for the first time and he melted.

"Trust me it is. I pride myself on good taste of pretty things and your photo is just that. Where was it taken?"

"It was taken in the state forest back where I grew up. My favorite place in the world actually. It's only there where I truly feel peace and serenity. I would just escape to that place when things got too bad everywhere else. It's been too long since I've been back there." She stopped talking when she realized she might be saying too much. "Sorry, that was probably more information than you needed."

"No, it's honest. I like honest. And it sounds like you miss that place quite a bit. Why are you here instead of there? If you don't mind me asking."

Before Chelsea could answer Chris came around the dividing wall. "Hey Urban, we've got to go. JJ will kill us if we don't get back to the set. I sent Zach back early so he could stall for us."

"Right, sorry Ms. Myers. This is my colleague and personal pest, Chris Pine."

Chris tipped his fake hat at Chelsea. "It's nice to meet you ma'am. I do apologize for having to steal this man from you. But we must boldly go."

Chelsea chuckled at his Star Trek reference. "Of course. There's no rest for a Captain and his Chief Medical Officer."

Karl looked at her stunned. "So you do know who I am. You are great actress, Ms. Myers."

She shrugged. "Maybe. Or Maybe I'm just not a fan."

"Ouch. You wound me." There smiled at each other and Chris had to cough to remind Karl of his presence and their need to get back to work. "Right, it seems duty calls." Karl took a breath and then a leap, "Would it be alright if I called you or met you here again sometime? Just to look at more of your work or hear that story?"

Chelsea nodded, "Yeah, you can usually find me here most days. Here give me your phone." He pulled out his phone and handed it over without contest. She hit a few keys and then handed it back to him. "There, now you have my number." Karl slipped his phone into his pocket and waved goodbye to the photographer.

Chris had already picked up his print so they left Common Grounds as quietly as they came. On the way back to the set Karl couldn't get Chelsea out of his mind. She became more intriguing by the minute. It was at that moment that his brain reminded him that his divorce still hadn't been finalized. He sighed. It was just his luck.

Before he could think more on the matter Chris spoke up. "She's pretty. Also, a good photographer. I saw the print you bought. It's inspired." He smiled at Karl while still focusing on the road.

"Yeah she seems really nice. It's too bad."

"Too bad? What do you mean?" Karl just gave him a look and Chris look shocked. "Oh no. Do not tell me you are not going to call her. You have to. You've been moping over your divorce for a year at least. I think it's time you at least attempt to put yourself out there. I'm not saying she has to be the one, but she could at least be something special. You won't know until you try. Besides shouldn't your divorce be finalized soon?"

"In a the next couple of months I hope. Nat has been dragging this thing out. I wanted her to sign the papers uncontested, but I guess she's still pissed." Karl shrugged as if that's just the way his life was.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have cheated." Chris' voice gave away his anger at Karl's soon to be ex. Karl himself had been insanely upset at Natalie for being unfaithful, but Chris seemed to take it harder than anyone. He was a firm believer in fidelity. He came off as a floozy to the public, but his closest family and friends knew Chris was a one woman kind of guy. So was Karl. He never cheated on his wife and he didn't plan to. No matter how pretty, smart, or intelligent the girl was. "Seriously, dude. Do not let that woman stop you from something that might actually make you happy. I understand your hesitation, but no. You are calling that pretty girl. It's been decided."

Karl heard the determination in his friend's voice and he knew there was probably no way out of this for him. Chris could be damn persuading when he needed to be. "I'll think about it," Karl said as they pulled onto the lot. "But for now, let's go film some bad ass nerdage."

Chris laughed. "I don't even think that's a word, but let's do it."

JJ didn't bother to berate them as they made their way back onto the set. He just ordered them to get into costume for the scene they needed to film and to have the makeup artist touch up the makeup they had ruined. Zach had already taken the brunt of JJ's lecture for them while getting his ears back on. So the rest of filming that day went by smoothly for everyone which made their beloved director very happy. Then night went by in a blur for Karl that he hadn't had much time to think of anything other than getting his accent right and remembering his lines.

So when JJ called cut for the last time he was surprised to find John at his side with a huge grin. "Like the coffee shop yeah?"

Karl groaned, "Chris and Zach both need to learn how to shut their mouths."

"Well, I'm with Chris. Call her." John nudged him with his elbow before making his way to his trailer.

Karl made it to his own trailer without incident and he hoped he could make it out of the lot before running into Chris or Zach or Zoe or Simon or Anton or even Bruce. If he ran into Benedict it wouldn't be a problem. Ben knew how to keep his mouth shut and, by observing his co-stars, he caught on quick that not doing so would result in grumpy Karl.

After a quick shower Karl grabbed his bag left his trailer. He walked briskly to his car and noticed he was the first one to leave the lot. Usually he stayed behind to shoot the shit with Chris. Chris was a big boy. He could survive without his Kiwi friend for one night. Karl unlocked his car, threw his bag in the back, and hopped into the driver's seat. He left the lot feeling more tired than he remembered being.

It took him about half an hour to make it to his LA apartment. Karl had the money to afford at least three houses, but the apartment was just enough for him. He was never one to need a huge house in Hollywood. By the time he unlocked his door he was so tired that he didn't even bother stripping. He just headed straight for his bed and plopped down. He groaned when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a message from Chris. 

_You left in a haste, Karly. But no matter. I will forgive you if you CALL HER!_

Karl rolled his eyes before checking the time. It read, 11:41. He decided it was too late to call her tonight. He didn't know her schedule. She could be asleep. He justified his actions and swore he would call her tomorrow. 'Tomorrow would be better,' he thought to himself as he drifted off.

Tomorrow came and went. Karl was so busy with filming that he hadn't had the time. And after a week had passed Karl decided that was too long to go without calling so he resigned himself to his miserable fate. Chris was always harping at him about it, but after awhile he seemed to give up. Karl went on with his life and tried not to think about the photo still in the back of his car and the beautiful girl who took it.


	2. Chapter 2

Karl urban was not in the best of moods. Tensions on set were high and nothing seemed to be working out for him. They had been going at the scene on the bridge for an hour and a half when JJ called a much needed break. Karl knew everyone was tired, cranky, and feeling cooped up. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for 12 hours. He decided his couch was a decent alternative. He had just closed his eyes when there was a knock on his trailer door. He grumbled all the way to his door about not being interrupted and damned pests. When he pulled the door open he wasn't surprised to see Chris Pine standing there looking cheeky.

"What do you want Pine? We only have half an hour and I was going to get a nap in." Chris just smiled as he walked up the trailer steps and into Karl's sanctuary. "Seriously man?"

"Karl, it's come to my attention that you have been a bit grumpy lately."

"Everyone is, Chris. We've not had a day off in a few weeks. We're tired."

"Yeah, but not all of us have been dubbed General Grumpy Gills. They've bypassed Mister, Karl. So I know you really must be biting people's heads off."

Karl exhaled slowly and ran his hand over his face. "I might be a little irritable. But everyone knows it's just because I need to rest. They all know I don't mean it."

Chris still had that grin on his face. "I'm not here on behalf of the wounded. Yes, everyone knows you're just an old grouch sometimes, but I can tell there's more going on than fatigue. Would you like to hear my thoughts on the matter, Doc?"

"You're going to tell me either way."

Chris chuckled. "You know me too well."

"Unfortunately," Karl muttered.

"Well, I think you're miserable. I think you are full on hating yourself right now. You're grumpy because you go home every night alone and watch old episodes of Doctor Who. You are working yourself into the ground to distract herself from the fact that you are lonely. Sure we hang out a lot, but I'm just a friend. Not a good companion if you get my drift."

"Really? You're here getting on my case because you think I should get laid? How ridiculous is that. If I needed to get laid I could do that without your help buddy."

"I know. And I know you. You're not the guy to go out and just get your rocks off with some random. I'm not saying you need to get laid. Although that would help a bit. I'm just saying you should make one phone call. Dial one number and all of us will be saved from your cantankerous attitude."

Karl rolled his eyes at his friend. He had thought Chris would have given this up by now. "Chris, I'm not calling her. Even if by some chance my divorce was finalized today it wouldn't change the fact that it's been over a week. The window of opportunity there has most definitely closed."

"That's where you're wrong. What if I told you I had insight into the mind of one Chelsea Myers? What if I could guarantee that your call would still be welcomed?"

"Oh? How could you promise a thing like that?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm friends with her best friend, Jenny. You know the barista?"

Karl gave his friend an exasperated look. "Let me guess, you went back to the coffee shop and gossiped."

"Yup. Exchanged phone numbers and everything. We became fast friends. Jen has been trying to push Chelsea out of her shell for months. We both think that this could be a good thing for the both of you."

"You sound like my mom did when I was young. She was always trying to push me to play with the other kids. I don't play well with others, Chris. That beautiful girl has better things to do than waste her time on someone like me."

Chris shot him the most incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? You're magnificent. Any girl would be fortunate to get even half of your time. I guess a tiny ego is to be expected after the relationship you just got out of. I know Natalie wasn't exactly the best, but she's just one woman. There are a lot more out there. Granted most of them are Natalie's, but then you get some like Chelsea. I've got a good feeling about this Karl. Can you trust me this once? One phone call is all I'm requesting."

Karl could tell Chris wasn't going to budge any time soon. So he did the only thing he could do. He yielded. "Fine. One phone call it is, but if I decided that's as far as it goes then you have to back down. No secret meetings with the cute barista, which I know you're planning on asking out by the way, no more of these pep talks, and certainly no scheming."

Chris looked like he was considering his options before his smile grew bigger. "Deal. But I get to say 'I told you so' if you live happily ever after."

Karl rolled his eyes. "Good, now can you leave so I can at least rest a little before JJ calls us back in." Chris nodded and proceeded to leave his friend in peace when a knock stopped him.

"Five minutes guys." The voice of an assistant rang throughout Karl's trailer. Karl threw his hands up in frustration.

"Great. You have supremely wasted my nap time. I hope you're happy."

"Ecstatic." His friend clapped him on his back and they headed to the set together.

 

It was ten past nine when Karl made it back to his apartment. After a long day of filming all Karl wanted to do was shower and sleep, but he had promised Chris he would call Chelsea when he got home. Karl protested with the excuse that she'd be asleep by then. Chris had just texted his informant to make sure Chelsea would be awake. He loved the kid, but God he could be a nuisance.

Karl had just shrugged off his jacket when his phone buzzed. Karl checked it and rolled his eyes when he saw it was Chris.

                _Have you called yet? If not then Nike that shit._

His phone buzzed again.

                _In America that means 'Just do it'._

Karl pushed the home button on his phone then went to his contact. He typed in Chelsea's name but nothing came up. "That's weird," he muttered aloud. He almost cleared the search bar, but when he got to the 'C' he saw it. There at the top of the list was 'Cafe Mocha Chick'. He smiled at the name and before he could stop himself he tapped her name. The phone immediately dialed. The three rings it took her to answer were the longest three rings Karl had ever heard.

"Hello?" Her voice was just as sweet over the phone as it was in person.

"Hi it's um...it's Karl. Karl Urban from the coffee shop. I know it's a week or so late, but I've been meaning to call this whole time. Just never really had the chance till now. I just wanted to see how you were and yeah..." He trailed of losing all of his confidence. He mentally kicked himself for being so ineloquent.

"Hi! It's good to hear from you. I was starting to think I put you off with my knowledge of Star Trek. I can be kind of a nerd at times." She laughed nervously and Karl smiled despite himself. She had a cute laugh. He had to give her that.

"Nah," he began, "I'm more of a nerd than you know. I'm sure you've never seen every episode of Doctor Who."

"I've only seen the reboot. From the ninth on. I haven't gotten around to watching the originals yet."

"Oh man you're in for a treat. If you think the new Doctor's are great then you will love the other eight. But we should stop talking about that now. I might geek out too much and scare you off. That tends to happen to me. Not many people can handle my extreme nerdage."

There was that laugh again. "Is that even a word?"

"I'm gonna make it work. Just you wait."

"Alright Gretchen Wieners."

"Hey. Fetch could have caught on if only more people believed."

"I'm glad you get that reference, but I think you're mixing your movies. Fetch isn't like Tinkerbell."

It was his turn to laugh. "No I guess not."

There was a pause in the conversation at that point. Karl knew it was inevitable. He was going to have to go on a date with this girl. He would hate to tell Chris he was right, but there was something so intriguing about this girl. He had to get to know her more. He just didn't know how to approach the subject. She wasn't the normal 'Hey I'm in a movie let's go on a date' kind of girl. It was one of the things that made her appealing.

"Look, I know you're busy with filming and all of that, but I think Jenny will kill me if I don't ask you if you'd like to go to dinner with me. She has been hounding me to put myself out there more."

"I'd love to." He hoped he didn't sound too eager, but there was no helping him now.

"Really? I'm sorry that's just not that answer I was expecting. I mean not that it's a bad answer. I just ugh... sorry. I'm no good with this stuff."

"It's quite alright. I understand exactly what you mean. I usually host cast parties so I'm pretty social, but right now I am more like a social slug than a butterfly."

"Great analogy, Mr. Urban." He heard the smile in her voice and he smiled as well.

"Thanks, Ms. Myers. So how about tomorrow? They don't need me on set tomorrow so I have the whole day."

"I don't have class so I'm free all day too."

"Class? Please tell me you are not in high school."

"No, dork. College. I'm working on my PhD in English."

"Wow...that's incredible. How much schooling have you done so far?"

"I've had four years for my Bachelors and two for my Masters."

"I could not imagine going to school for that long. You are determined."

"I am. I love it. Anyway, it's getting a little late and I've been up since 6 AM. Why don't you call or text me in the morning and we can decide what to do from there. I am up for anything really. Except for making fetch or nerdage happen. You're on your own for that."

"I can deal with that. I'm sorry for keeping you up. It's been really nice finally getting to talk to you though. I will get in touch with you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"You too, Karl. Goodnight."

"Night."

Karl hung up his phone with a smile. He noticed he had 7 text messages. All of them were from Chris inquiring about his phone call. He shot him a quick text telling him about their date the next day. He knew Chris wouldn't leave him alone after this, but he didn't care. He had a date. And it would be a good one.

He grimaced when he noticed it was already ten. Usually he was a night owl, but he was worn out from his taxing day on the set. He rose from his seated position and headed into his bedroom. Sleep sounded like a good idea. 


	3. Chapter 3

Karl woke up the next day around seven. He decided it was a little too early to call Chelsea so he ate breakfast, showered, and read some of the book Chris had let him borrow. Chris was always trying to get him to read more. At 8:15 his phone buzzed and he jumped up from his couch to grab it. He was disappointed when he saw it was a text from Chris.

_Yo! Ready for your date? I hope it's a good date, because being on set without you to irritate is kind of lame. Text me with details later. JJ is going to kill me if I don't let him know how it went._

Of course Chris would be gossiping to their director. He didn't respond to Chris' text. Instead he texted Chelsea. It might be too early to call, but a text should be fine. She could look at it when she woke up.

                _Hey, so I just realized Chris Pine is Gretchen Wieners. It's why his ego is so big. It's full of secrets. Also, good morning. Hope you slept well._

Karl put his phone down on his coffee table. He then got up and turned on his radio. Mumford & Sons came through the speakers loud and clear. Karl was obsessed with their new album. He couldn't get the song "I Will Wait" out of his head. The blinking light on his phone caught his eye. He grabbed it and smiled when he saw a text from Chelsea.

_Don't let him know you said that. His father, the inventor of the toaster strudel, might hear about it. And I did sleep well. So what time would you like to meet up today? All I really need to do is shower and grab a quick bite for breakfast._

Karl debated on her question for a minute before finally deciding on a decent time.

                _How about ten? We could meet at Common Grounds and then go from there. I know there's an exhibit from a local photographer going on today. We could check that out. Or we could do whatever you want to do. I'm cool with anything._

Once again Karl mentally kicked himself for his lack of confidence. He noticed his shaky hands and cursed himself for being so nervous. His phone buzzed and he checked it while telling himself to man up.

                _That sounds great. I'll see you then._

Karl put his phone down and turned up the music. He danced his way to his room where he needed to decide on an outfit.

After about half an hour of going through his closet, Karl settled on a dark blue button down with a white undershirt and jeans. He only did up his three usual buttons. He got teased for it a lot with the Trek cast, but he couldn't help that he wasn't comfortable with all of those buttons done up. He chose his black chucks to go with his outfit. He looked at himself with approval in the mirror. He wasn't too dressy nor was he too casual. Satisfied with his appearance Karl grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. He left his apartment with a newfound confidence.

The drive to Common Grounds was spent listening to the radio and ignoring Chris' texts. Karl off-handedly thought he should get JJ to take Chris' phone away. It would give him peace for the day, but Karl also knew JJ would hound him just as much. No, there would be no help from his director and friend. Karl would just have to put his phone on silent. Chris could wait until the next day for updates.

He pulled up to the coffee shop ten minutes before he had to be there. He parked his car, turned it off, and checked his hair before heading inside. The barista, Jenny, was behind the counter when he walked in.  "Are you the only barista they have here?"

She smiled warmly at him. "I actually own it." She laughed at his shocked expression. "I know I don't look old enough to own anything, but I promise you it's true. It was my dad's and I inherited it when he passed away two years ago."

"I'm really sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. I've dealt with it and running this place keeps me going. Also, I get to play matchmaker with your friend. He's a nice guy."

Karl leaned up against the counter. "Yeah he told me you guys have been scheming. I'd watch out for him though. He has ulterior motives."

Jenny chuckled. "He already asked me out last night. And I said yes. We have a date planned this weekend. Speaking of dates here comes yours."

Karl turned to see Chelsea walk through the door. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, brown boots, and a blue and gray striped sweatshirt. He smiled at her and she returned the smile shyly. "Hi," she said in a small voice.

"Hi there."

"You guys are adorable." Jenny said while handing them two cups. Karl went to take his wallet out of his pocket, but Jenny waved her hand at him. "On me. Have fun today." She gave Chelsea a smile and shooed them out of the shop.

"Sorry about her," Chelsea said as they stepped outside. "She can be kind of pushy."

"It's okay. Chris is the same way. So would you like to take my car? And where would you like to go?"

"We could go to that exhibit you were talking about. It sounds interesting. Which one is yours?"

Karl pointed to the black range rover. "It's that one. Flashy I know."

"No, I like it." He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

Chelsea put her hand to her heart and gasped. "For me?! I can't believe it. I get an actual gentleman for a day. I didn't think those existed anymore." She slid in the seat.

"If you're lucky you might get me for more than a day." Karl closed the door and immediately regretted that remark. It was exceedingly cheesy. He got into the driver's side and started the car. "The exhibit?"

"Make it so, Number One," Chelsea said in her best British accent.

Karl laughed loudly and proceeded to head to the art gallery.

 

The art gallery was fairly empty when they arrived. It being a weekday and only just around eleven meant that they pretty much had the gallery to themselves, which Karl was incredibly grateful for. As they walked around they discussed the photography and the pros and cons of each piece. Karl found that Chelsea was intelligent, cultured, and easily excitable. Every time she saw a piece that she liked she would passionately describe what she found likable about the photo. Karl liked how passionate she seemed about almost every subject they discussed. Eventually they stopped upon a piece that gave her a wistful look. It was a beautiful forest landscape. Karl watched Chelsea take in the photo.

"It's a beautiful photo," he finally said.

"It really is." Chelsea's voice faltered a little.

"You really like forests don't you?"

"I do. They remind me of home." Karl could tell this was a serious subject for her. Karl looked around and saw more people making their way into the art gallery. 

"How about we finish this conversation back at the coffee shop? We can talk and get coffee. If you want. Or we can do something else. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Chelsea thought about it for a moment and then she perked up.

"Could we go to a park? I know a good one around here." Karl saw the pleading look in her eyes. He could tell that she wanted to leave the subject alone for the time being. He smiled reassuringly at her when he realized he wouldn't be able to tell Chelsea "No" about anything. He didn't want to see anything on her face other than that cute smile.

"Let's go."

 

The park she had led them to was gorgeous. It was a nice March day outside and Karl was content on spending time with a beautiful girl on a beautiful day. Chelsea grabbed his hand and took him over to a path that seemed to circle around the lake. "I like to be outside." She smiled up at him and he realized she was quite a bit shorter than him. He figured she must have been about 5' 1". He squeezed her hand and smiled back.

"I enjoy the outdoors a lot as well. I've been really into surfing lately. It's exhilarating."

"I've never been surfing. I've never even seen the ocean." Karl stopped walking.

"How is that even possible? You live in California. You live literally on the west coast. How have you never been to the ocean? I'm sorry I can't even comprehend that."

"I just haven't had the time. I've been in school and working part time at the college. And it's kind of a big deal for me. I want the first time I see the ocean to be a huge moment. Like losing my ocean virginity."  They continued walking.

"Losing your ocean virginity? Hah, that's great. I've never heard of anyone making that big of a deal about seeing the ocean as an adult." He immediately regretted his words. "I mean I think it's adorable. You're adorable."

Chelsea shied away, but Karl grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He didn't know why he felt as comfortable as he did with her, but that didn't matter. He just wanted her to smile again. He didn't have to wait long. He was graced with that smile a second later.

"It's just that when I was little my mom promised to take me. She loved the ocean. She always wanted to live here, but never got that chance. She died before she could take me. I want it to be special because I know when I'm there it will be for her and her memory."

Karl hugged her closer to him. "I'm so sorry Chelsea. I hope you don't mind this by the way. I'm just so comfortable with you."

"It's okay. I've come to terms with it. She died when I was twelve so I've had years to deal with it. She wouldn't want me to dwell. She was always on me about keeping my head up and moving forward. She was a photographer."

"That's good. I'm glad you got to have such a close relationship with her. This might sound a bit forward of me. We've only really known each other for a few hours, but how about I take you someday? Whenever you're ready. We can make a day of it. We could pack a lunch. I could teach you how to surf. It could be fun. You could take loads of pictures."

Chelsea looked up at him. "You don't have to do that."

"Look, I'm probably going out on a limb here, but I've had a good time with you this morning/afternoon. I'd like to take you out again. You're a lovely woman. I want to get to know more about you. I understand if you aren't feeling the same though. I'm not one of those ego driven actors who just assumes that every girl wants them."

"No! I do feel the same. I've had a great time so far too. I'm just not good at this stuff. I know you're not like that. It's easy to tell. I'd love to do this again."

Karl breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid she wouldn't want to see him again. Something by the tree line caught his eye and he glanced to his left.  He noticed a man lurking around a tree. "Hey," he said quietly. "Look over to your left. Should we wave or flip him off?"

Chelsea looked over to her left and laughed. "I can't believe you have paparazzi. No offense, but you're not really someone I would think they'd follow."

He chuckled. "No they don't usually. It must be a boring day in LA. I suppose Tom Cruise hasn't done anything crazy yet."

"It's still early."

Karl looked down at the girl smiling at him. "I think we should head out and get coffee. I need a little pep in my step."

"Didn't we just get coffee?"

"Dammit Chelsea, I'm a doctor not a activities leader!"

Chelsea leaned up and kissed him of the cheek. Her blush made her even cuter. "I'm sorry but you are just so nerdy. It's amazing. I couldn't help myself."

"I knew my nerdage would come in handy."

"Still not a word. Let's go grab two delicious cafe mochas. I should check in with Jen anyway. I'm sure she's been texting me this whole time trying to get some inside info to share with your pest."

"I'm sure Chris has been hounding her since I have had my phone on silent for hours. He's probably annoyed."

She started to walk a bit faster and Karl was confused for minute. It wasn't until she yelled, "I'll race you to the car", and ran off that he understood her motives. He chuckled and ran after her.

The ride back to the coffee shop was a fun one with Chelsea whooping about her win. Karl didn't mind losing a foot race to her if she just kept smiling like that.

Karl groaned when they pulled up to the coffee shop and noticed a familiar Honda in the parking lot. "Chris is here. He must be done for the day. JJ wouldn't have let him off set otherwise."

"Oh no. Maybe we shouldn't go in there. They might never let us leave."

"It could be fun if we don't say anything though. Let them sweat."

"Alright, you win. Let's face our pests together."

Together they entered the coffee shop. It was empty save for Chris and Jenny. They were seated at a table eating some sort of desert. "Hey guys," Karl said as he walked over to the two of them. Chelsea followed him and chose a seat at the next table over.

"Hey!" Chris seemed too excited to see him. Karl knew he was going to regret ever befriending Chris. "So how was the date?" Chris gave him a wink then shot a knowing smile at Jenny.

Karl looked straight ahead at Chelsea and then said, "Why don't you wait until the photos show up online tomorrow."

"Photos?! What photos, man?"

"You'll have to wait. Jenny, could we trouble you for two of your wonderful mochas?"

"As long as you keep teasing this one, you can have as many as you want." Jenny got up to make the two mochas. She and Chelsea shared a laugh at Chris' expense and then Chelsea caught his eye. Her smile was wide and Karl made a promise that as long as he knew her he would do his best to make sure she smiled like that every day. It was a good first date and Karl didn't even think about his failed marriage once. He inwardly grimaced when he realized he would have to hear Chris tell him 'I told you so'. He was sure JJ wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Karl knew he would catch hell from his friends and the teasing would be in excess, but he found he didn't mind so much. He was just excited about getting to know the beautiful girl who had nearly run him down not too long ago.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks went by too fast for Karl. When he had gotten back on set the day after his date everyone, including Ben, had teased him mercilessly.  He was glad that Ben felt more comfortable around everyone. He should after almost two months of filming. Karl's days and a good amount of his nights were spent on set at Paramount. He made time for another date with Chelsea. They saw as much of they could of each other. Their schedules just didn't coincide very well. She was free most nights which helped. If he got off early he would meet her for coffee or they'd go see a movie. They even got to have lunch together one day. That was the day that she helped him hang her photo up in his apartment. She picked the perfect place for it in the hallway leading to his bedroom.

 Their physical relationship hadn't been moving very fast at all. Karl had told her about his divorce and how he had wanted to wait until it was final before doing anything and Chelsea understood. She had agreed that it would be best. He hadn't even kissed her yet. He was worried she might be bothered by it, but she reassured him multiple times that she didn't mind.

They talked a lot. He texted her as much as he could during the day without annoying JJ. He learned many wonderful things about her over the week. She told him about her love for horrible B movies, popcorn, and Dr. Pepper. On one occasion she gushed about Benedict. Karl had jokingly mentioned that she could just be using him to get to the Brit. He'll never admit it, but it warmed his heart when she had kissed him on the cheek and said she only wanted an autograph or a hug.

Each night before they retired they talked on the phone for at least half an hour. Whoever was going to bed first would be the one to call. Karl hoped that would become a routine for them. He found he liked hearing her laugh about whatever shenanigans she had gotten up to that day. Some nights she would discuss a photo she had taken. Karl liked those conversations most. It had only been a couple of weeks, but Karl was enjoying his time with Chelsea immensely. He even endured Chris' knowing looks and his 'I told you so's'.

Karl knew his friend was overly excited about his triumph. Karl also knew that Chris was enamored with Chelsea's best friend. There had been a few dates according to Chris. He wouldn't give much away, but Karl knew most of the details thanks to his connection to Chelsea. According to her, Jenny really liked Chris but she wanted to move slow. Karl most definitely understood Jenny's motives. He was terrified of screwing things up with Chelsea. He was already in too deep and he knew it.

Karl was just overall in a good mood. Filming was going smoothly, he got to speak to his sons more than once, and he was fortunate enough to get to spend time with a wonderful woman. He thought nothing would be able to bring him down from cloud nine. It wasn't the first time Karl had been wrong about something.

He was in his trailer during a half an hour break when his phone rang. Karl answered it without looking at the caller ID. Chelsea was the only person who called him besides Chris and he could just walk over to Karl's trailer if he needed anything. So when he said, "Four for you, Glen Coco! You go, Glen Coco!" he was surprised to find a confused Natalie on the other end.

"What?" Karl knew that tone of voice. She was already annoyed.

"Nat? Sorry, that was for someone else. Didn't look at the caller ID." Karl kicked his couch. He should have looked at the caller ID.

"Were you expecting a brown-haired ditz perhaps?" Karl didn't have to ask how she knew about Chelsea. He assumed she had seen the photos that paparazzi had snapped on their first date.

"Her name is Chelsea. She is actually quite intelligent, not that it's any of your business. And yes, I thought she was calling."

"Hmm...she looked ditzy. I usually can spot that sort of thing."

Karl bit back his immediate instinct to mention taking one to know one. Instead he inquired about her call. "Look Nat, was there something you wanted or did you just call to insult my friends?"

"Friend? Do you normally hold your friend's hand or wrap your arm around them?" Karl had to think for a moment. He and Chelsea had never put a label on anything. It was still too early for that he thought.

"Friend for now, but I hope it turns into something more. She's a good person with huge heart. I am hoping that once this damn divorce is final I'll be able to take her on a proper date. So how about you just sign the papers for me? That would be awesome. Or you could just settle for taking half of everything. Anything you want you can have. I'm just done with this, Natalie."

"Full custody. I want full custody of our boys."

Karl's heart started hammering in his chest. He was seeing red. "How could you even ask that? They are my boys too. I thought we already agreed on sharing custody. I cannot believe you would do something like this."

"That was before I knew you would be shacking up with some hussy."

Karl had never been more upset at his ex. "She is not a hussy and it is really none of your business. You lost that privilege when you screwed our son's doctor! Don't you dare try to take my sons away from me. You will regret it."

 

"No judge is going to grant you full custody. You're a celebrity and you travel all the time. I think you just need to rethink your priorities. Don't want your sons to think you don't love them do you, Karl?"

 

Karl couldn't take much more of that so he gave her a terse goodbye and hung up the phone. Karl was so enraged that he chucked his phone across the room. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he blinked them back. He wouldn't let that conniving woman get to him. He would just call his lawyer and see what he had to do to get custody of his sons. He didn't want to take them from their mother, but he couldn't lose them. He would do anything. Even if it meant giving up acting. It would kill him, but Indiana and Hunter deserved their father.

 

His phone buzzed in the corner. He was surprised it still worked. Karl walked over, bent down, picked it up, and smiled sadly when he saw a text from Chelsea.

 

_Class got out early! Time for some Dr. Pepper and popcorn. I hope filming is going well. Text me when you get off? I'll bring hot chocolate. I don't care what time. I just want to see you._

Karl knew he would have to talk to her about the situation he had found himself in, but he didn't have the heart to bring her down when she was in such a good mood. So he sent her a quick response without letting his emotions through. He was glad she didn't call. He didn't think he'd be able to hide the anger in his voice.

_I don't know what time JJ will send us all home. I'll text you then._

'That should do it' he thought.

It wasn't even a minute later when his phone went off again.

_Karl, I might be way off base here but, is something wrong? It just seems like there is. I could be wrong though._

Karl sighed. It made him feel all fuzzy inside that she could tell when something was off, but he really wished she was oblivious. He realized there wasn't any way he could get out of talking about it, but he also realized that he didn't want to. He felt like he needed to tell her. If he could just discuss this with her then it would be okay. He hadn't felt like that about someone in a long time. Karl felt a little better. He knew the next month or so would be rocky, but he felt that as long as he could keep Chelsea and his sons in his life he'd be okay. He felt like that was all he needed. Before he texted her back he noticed the time. He had to be back on set in five minutes. He sent her a quick text telling her he would talk to her about it later back at his apartment. He then regained his composure and made his way back to the set. He ignored Chris's look of concern when he stepped onto the set. Karl knew he was going to have to tell Chris, but they didn't have the time at that moment. Karl gave him a look that said 'later' and Chris nodded at him. Sometimes Chris did know when keep his pestering to a minimum.

Filming went as smoothly as it could with an ill-tempered actor. JJ dismissed everyone except for Karl around seven. Karl felt like a child that had been asked to stay behind after class. After everyone exited the set JJ motioned for Karl to sit down in one of the actor's chairs. Karl sat and waited for JJ to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"Karl, you know I don't usually do this, but there is something obviously up with you. This isn't your normal Karl Urban grumpiness. Did something happen with Chelsea? I know it's really soon, but it's obvious you really like this one."

Karl let his facade go and slumped down in the chair. "It's not Chelsea. She's wonderful. During the break Natalie called. She saw the pictures online of me and Chelsea. I can't believe I forgot about those really. She apparently was so upset that she pretty much said she would request full custody of the boys if I didn't stop seeing Chelsea." JJ sat down in the chair next to him.

"That is a shit situation, man. Do you know what you're going to do?"

Karl nodded. "I know I'm going to fight for at least shared custody of the boys, but if it comes down to it I will request she be denied any rights. I don't think I'm going to give up on Chelsea. She's the only thing right now besides the boys and acting that I'm really excited about. I am giving it more thought, but I have pretty much decided that I can't let Natalie run my life like she used to. She needs to see that she has no power over me and our marriage truly is over. I think she's been dragging this out because she has been hoping I will come back. I think that's why she is so pissed about me seeing someone. She needs to know once and for all that there's nothing in the future for us and I'm moving on."

JJ looked pensive for a minute and then nodded. "Looks like you've got your head on straight, Urban. I thought I might need to call in Chris to help me beat some sense into you. You've got all of us backing you up. You know that right? Anything you need."

Karl clapped JJ on the back. "Thanks, JJ. You've been a great friend through all of this."

"Also, Katie wants to have you and Chelsea over for dinner sometime. She has been eager to meet the woman who has caught our resident Kiwi's eyes."

Karl groaned. "Really JJ? It's only been two weeks. Why is everyone making such a big deal of it?"

"You really haven't noticed have you?"

"Noticed what?"

It was JJ's turn to groan. "You have been the happiest version of yourself these past weeks. I haven't seen you this happy since the day you got to meet Leonard. It is a big deal to see you like this. We are happy that you are happy. You deserve this."

"I guess I've just been caught up in everything. You really think this is a good thing?"

"Yes, now run along. Go meet up with Chelsea and have a relaxing evening. Tomorrow will be a stressful filming day I'm sure."

Karl stood up and JJ followed suit. Before he left Karl turned to his friend and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks JJ."

"You're welcome, Urban. Now go."

Karl walked back to his trailer with a sense of determination. He would talk to Chelsea when he got home and tell her that he wanted to be more than friends. Karl hoped she felt the same. When he made it to his trailer he sent two texts. One to Chris asking if they could talk tomorrow instead and one to Chelsea asking if she could meet him at his apartment in an hour. His phone went off twice while he was changing. Chris said he was okay with waiting, but he really wanted to know what was going on and Chelsea just said she'd be there with the hot chocolate. Karl smiled at his phone and then proceeded to head to his car.

He drove home as fast as he could. He wanted to shower and clean up a little before she got there. His apartment was a bit of a mess.  When he arrived home he noticed his hands were shaking. He was more nervous than he thought. He had told Chelsea about his divorce not being finalized, but he hadn't talked to much about the reason for his failed marriage. She hadn't pushed him to either. Karl was ready to tell her everything and get it off of his chest. He hoped she didn't think of him a fool after their talk. He could tell she was skittish when it came to commitment. They hadn't discussed that either and Karl hadn't pushed her. He knew she would tell him when she was ready.

Karl got into his apartment, kicked off his shoes, threw his jacket on the back of the couch, turned on his iPod, and went to take a shower. It only took him about ten minutes to shower. He then changed into a pair of basketball shorts and an old t-shirt. He cleaned up his apartment faster than he thought so Chelsea still hadn't made it over by the time he was done. He sighed and looked around. All he could do at that point was wait. Karl Urban found he really hated the waiting part of things. 


	5. Chapter 5

Karl jumped at the knock on his door. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. He knew Chelsea wasn't one to care about looks, but he still wanted to be presentable. He walked over to his door and opened it to find an adorable woman in her pajamas holding two cups.

"I didn't have any in the house so I just stopped by Jen's. She made us some awesome hot chocolate." Chelsea moved past him and put the two cups down on his coffee table. She threw her jacket on the back of his couch. "Are you going to stand there all night?" Chelsea then sat down on the couch and motioned for him to join her. Karl smiled while he closed the door.

"How was the rest of your night, darling?" Karl made his way over to the couch. He grabbed one of the cups and sat down next to Chelsea.

She moved closer to him so that she was tucked under his arm. He repositioned his body to make things more comfortable for her. "It was good. I just worked on a paper that is due next week. Nothing too exciting. How did filming go?"

He smiled down at her while she sipped on her hot chocolate. "It went okay. JJ let us go earlier than I thought he would. I would tell you more, but I've been sworn to secrecy. If I say anything regarding the scenes or plot then a red dot will appear on my head and I will be taken out."

Chelsea laughed. "Oh please, JJ would not get rid of you. You're the only person who can actually pull off McCoy. Other than Mr. Kelley, of course."

"You really think that?" It felt good to have someone around that really believed in him.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't.  You're a wonderful actor. Not to mention that you actually look like him. I wish DeForest was alive so we could get a picture of you two together. I swear you could be brothers."

It was Karl's turn to laugh. "Father and son more likely."

There was a moment of silence. Karl took the time to watch Chelsea. She seemed to be hesitant to say something. "Spit it out, darling. You look like it will kill you if you don't."

"Don't think you have to talk about it. I don't want to pressure you or anything. I was just curious about what was going on earlier today. You seemed kind of off."

Karl took a sip of his hot chocolate before saying, "First of all, don't ever be afraid to ask me anything. It's something I've been meaning to talk to you about anyway."

Chelsea pulled away from him so she could turn to face him. "What's up?" She looked a little worried so Karl smiled reassuringly at her.

"Nothing major. Just my ex called today. She saw the pictures of us that the paparazzi had taken and basically threatened to take my kids away if I didn't stop hanging out with you."

Before Karl could say anything else Chelsea stood up and began to put her jacket back on. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I know how much your sons mean to you Karl. It's okay.  I don't mind fading into the background." Her voice was firm, but Karl could see the tears forming in her eyes.  He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whoa there, why don't you let me decide what's important to me?" He heard her sniffle and sighed. "Just hear me out and if you still want to leave you can. Okay?" She nodded into his chest. "I love my sons more than anything. They are the best things that have ever happened to me. And I would do anything to keep them in my life. But I will find a way around this. Natalie should not be able to run my life this way. She thinks she can use my sons to make me do what she wants, but she can't. She won't be allowed full custody if I have anything to say about it. Now, that has nothing to do with us. I want you in my life. I know it hasn't been long, but I like you a lot.  Every day you have put a smile on my face by just being yourself. I want to keep my sons, but I'd like to keep you too. If you'll let me, that is."

Karl stepped back and lifted Chelsea's head up by her chin. Her eyes were red, puffy, and wide. She looked as if she wanted to say something else. "What is it? Come on, you can tell me anything."

"It's just that this has never happened to me before."

"What hasn't?" Karl gave her a puzzled look.

"No one's ever wanted to keep me."

Karl was shocked. He couldn't imagine anyone in their right mind not wanting someone like her.

"You're kidding me. How could anyone not want to lock you up and never let you leave?" He felt her body stiffen immediately. He sat them down when she started shaking. "Chelsea?"

"I promised I had put this all behind me and it didn't matter anymore. I'm not supposed to get this spooked. Not anymore.  I know I'm safe.  You're safe, but I still get shaky. I still freak out. I thought I'd be past this." Her words were hurried and he could barely hear what she was saying. He gripped her tighter and did his best to calm her down. He shushed her and rocked little.

"Why don't you take a couple of breaths and start from the beginning. I'm not sure what you're trying to say, darling."

She did what he suggested and then quietly spoke.

"It started after my mom died. I never really knew my father. He's some accountant of some sort. Nothing special and not in my life. He left my mom when she was pregnant with me. My mom met the man who came to be my step-father right after I was born. She loved him and I he must have loved her. We were a happy family I guess. Like I said, I was twelve when she died. My step-father got custody of me and things were okay for awhile. I mean they weren't because I had just lost my mom, but things were as normal as they could be."

She paused and Karl hugged her to him. He could tell this was a sore subject for her. She curled into him and continued, "Then Jeff started drinking a lot. He was an angry drunk. The yelling I could handle. He started to get physical and I lost it. I was afraid to tell anyone. He was a scary man when he wanted to be. That went on for about three years. I honestly don't know how I survived. One day after a bad beating he had passed out. I took that opportunity and I ran. I grabbed what I could and just booked it out of there. I went to the state forest that my mom had always taken me to. I went to the spot that she stated was her favorite and I stayed there for as long as I could." Karl knew she was talking about the place in her photograph. The only place she ever felt at home.

"Eventually, someone found me and took me to the police station. I don't know how I gathered up the courage, but I told them everything. They arrested my step-father and I was emancipated at the age of sixteen. I've been working hard since then to keep myself afloat and keep myself away from people. I don't know if you've noticed, but I can get a bit anxious in social situations. I've pushed so many people away it's insane."

Chelsea looked up at Karl and noticed he was wiping his eyes. "Are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? God no. You're amazing. I'm just upset that something like that could happen to you. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But at the same time you probably wouldn't be the strong beautiful person that you are now without going through all of that. It amazes me. You amaze me."

Karl noticed they were both crying and he groaned. "Ugh, look at us. We're a mess."

"I've been a mess since I can remember. It's nice to find someone else who is just as messy."

Karl laughed and ruffled her hair. "You said you always push people away. You haven't pushed me away yet. Any reason why?"

"There is just something about you, Karl Urban. You make me feel unbelievably comfortable. Around you there is no one I want to be other than myself. It feels like you don't expect anything out of me. You don't pressure me into anything and I feel safe. I haven't felt safe since my mom died. It's a good feeling."

"I don't ever want to make you feel anything but that, darling."

"Can I also point out that the way you say 'Darling' is absolutely adorable."

"You're absolutely adorable," he said that then bent down to kiss her forehead. She tilted her head to look up at him at the exact same time and he missed his intended target. But Karl had to admit, as their lips met, that target was much nicer. Chelsea pulled back first and stammered out an apology. Karl rolled his eyes and kissed her again. Instead of pulling back, she responded.  They kissed lightly for a moment and then slowly the kisses became more aggressive. After a five minute make out session Chelsea put her hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly.

Karl looked down at her with a worried look. "Are you okay? I didn't meant to push you or anything."

Chelsea shook her head. "No you're fine. That was very nice, but I think maybe we should stop before things get out of hand. I mean you're still married technically and this is all really new for me."

Karl took a minute to process her words. His eyes got wide when he realized what she meant. "So you're a..." he trailed off and gestured with his hand.

Chelsea nodded slowly. "I told you I haven't really been close to anyone. It's just never come up before. I always wanted that to be with someone special and someone I loved. I never got close enough to anyone for it to matter. And almost every guy has pushed the subject. If that's a deal breaker I understand. I don't expect you to stay celibate just because I'm a freak of nature."

"No," he protested firmly. "I think it's refreshing. It's nice to not have that pressure looming over us. It'll be nice to enjoy what we have without worrying about all of that sex stuff. And I've had a long distance marriage. Abstinence is something I am a pro at."

Chelsea smiled and Karl smiled back. After that conversation he was glad to see her smile again. "There is something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Oh? Ask away my dear."

"Why did you leave your wife? You don't seem like the guy to just up and leave the mother of his kids."

"I'm not."

"So, what went wrong. I mean you know you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, I don't think I'm allowed to keep anything to myself after you shared that story. You deserve to know everything."

"Things were bad for a while before I decided to call it quits. I was travelling a lot due to my job and it was okay at first. We had Hunter and Indy and had a good marriage for five years. She was so supportive. Then the Star Trek reboot happened. She started complaining that I was never around and she accused me of sleeping with random girls. I started to realize that she didn't know me as well as I thought she did. Anyone who knows me knows that I would never cheat on anyone. It's just not in me to hurt someone like that. I know I wasn't around as much as I could have been. I wasn't the best husband, but I was never unfaithful."

He paused to take a sip of his hot chocolate which he found was extremely cold by that point. He grimaced and laughed when Chelsea giggled at him.

"Cold?"

"Yes, it seems that it has become ice chocolate."

"So what was the straw the broke your back? I assume it was one big blowout?"Chelsea nudged him to finish his story.

"The straw came in the form of me checking her phone when it buzzed. We had the same phones at that time and I thought it was mine. I saw a sext, if you will, from our son's doctor. I approached her with the evidence and she didn't deny it. The affair had been going on for about six months at that point. I don't think I had ever felt more betrayed in my entire life. I would have never done something like that to her. I packed a bag, kissed my sons, and hopped on a plane. I have only gone back to visit my sons and my family. I know it sounds cold, but I don't want anything to do with her anymore. She's not the girl I fell in love with."

"I'm sorry, Karl. Thank you for telling me." Chelsea got up on her knees hugged him.

"Don't apologize. I've been happier than I have been in a while." He hugged her tight.

She pulled back and gave him a smile. "All of this dramatic talking has made me hungry. Food?"

The look she gave him was one he couldn't deny. "Food. What are you hungry for? I could fix something up or we could order in."

"Hmm...do you have popcorn? I would love some popcorn."

Karl's smile was a wide one. "Yes! I haven't gotten to make you popcorn yet. It'll be great."

He jumped up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen area of his apartment. Chelsea followed him amused.  She watched as he pulled an odd looking pot out of a cabinet.  "What are you doing?"

"I'm making popcorn." He grabbed a bag of kernels off of his counter. He put the pot on the stove and turned a burner on. While it was heating up he poured some kernels into the pot. "Look in the cabinet to your left. There should be some popcorn oil and salt in there. Could you hand it to me?"

Chelsea nodded dumbly. She had never seen anyone do anything other than microwave popcorn. She checked the cabinet and found the oil and salt. She moved closer to Karl, handed him the objects, and watched him as he excitedly added the ingredients. She loved his enthusiasm. "I didn't know people actually did this."

"Seriously? This is the only way popcorn should be made. Here, you can turn it." He moved so she could take his place. "Just grab the handle and turn it. It should only take a few." Chelsea did as she was told and jumped when the first kernel popped. Karl laughed at her and in response she stuck her tongue out at him.

After a few minutes of turning the handle Chelsea felt like she had gotten the hang of it. Karl put his hands on her shoulder. "It should be done by now. Let me check." Chelsea moved aside. Karl opened the lid and smiled. "Good job, darling. There is tons here. Do me a favor and grab a big bowl out of the top shelf over there."

Chelsea walked over and grabbed the bowl for Karl. She watched as he poured the copious amount of popcorn into the bowl. "That smells amazing", she said. She went to grab a piece but Karl lightly slapped her hand.

"Not yet. You have to get the full experience. Take this to the couch, turn on the TV, and put on something. I'll be there in a minute."

Chelsea looked at him oddly before obliging him. She put the popcorn on the table and picked up the remote. After she turned the TV on she searched the guide for something to watch. She found an episode of Whose Line is it Anyway on ABC Family and decided that would be good. They both could use a good laugh after their  intense story telling.

Karl joined her a few minutes later holding two cans of Dr. Pepper. "I never really drink soda, but this comes highly recommended by you so I thought I'd try it."

She gave him a disbelieving look as she took one of the cans. "You mean you are a Dr. Pepper virgin? I do not believe that for a second."

"I swear. Not one drop has touched these lips." Karl sat down and popped open his can. "Here goes nothing."

"Wait!" She exclaimed before he could press his lips to the can. "You've never had Dr. Pepper and I've never had home popped popcorn. We should do this together." He laughed at her childlike nature.

"Deal. On the count of three?" She picked up a piece and nodded. "One...two...three." Chelsea popped the piece of popcorn into her mouth at the same time as Karl took a sip of the Dr. Pepper.

"Oh my god! This popcorn is amazing. It's way better then movie theater popcorn. How did you do this!?"

"You think that's good? I want to know how I went so long without tasting the drink that must have been crafted by Gods. This is delicious."

"I know! Dr. Pepper is amazing, but your popcorn is my new favorite thing." She popped another piece in her mouth and smiled.

And together they watched Colin Mochrie be the funniest man on the show, ate popcorn, and drank Dr. Pepper. Karl decided that watching Chelsea watch Whose Line is it Anyway was his new favorite thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Karl woke up to the sound of his alarm. He groaned and moved to turn it off, but something was weighing him down. He looked down to discover a very much asleep Chelsea on his chest. The night before came back to his sleep addled brain. They had fallen asleep watching Whose Line. Somehow he had managed to maneuver himself to shut off his alarm without waking her up. His alarm was set for five so he could be at the studio by seven. He frowned at the thought of moving her. He knew he couldn't be late for filming. JJ had said the day would be grueling.  It took Karl a few minutes, but he finally decided to untangle himself from Chelsea and take a shower.

When he stepped out of the bathroom Chelsea was still snuggled up on his couch. He smiled at the image and quietly snuck across the room to his phone. He snapped a quick picture of her and then proceeded to clothe himself. Karl threw on a random t-shirt and a pair of jeans for the day. He would spend most of his day dressed like a Starfleet CMO anyway. As he exited his bedroom he noticed his sleeping beauty had woken up. Chelsea was rubbing her eyes when he entered the living room.

"Hey there."

She smiled sheepishly up at him. "Hey. Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"You're okay. It was easy to unwrap myself from your sleepy grasp." She laughed and stood up to stretch.

"What time is it anyway?" She looked around for her phone but couldn't find it.

"It's about five thirty. I have to be at Paramount around seven. I didn't want to wake you. I was actually going to just leave a note and my spare key so you could sleep as long as you wanted. Would that have been mean?" Karl started second guessing the plan he had formed in the shower.

"No, it's sweet. I have the day off so I could have used the extra sleep. I'm just used to waking up early for class. By the way, you look really good in just jeans and a tee." Karl felt a blush forming on his cheeks and ran a hand through his still damp hair.

"Thanks. You look good in your pajamas."

"Crap! I thought I'd be going home last night. I didn't bring a change of clothes. I'm going to look absurd in my pajamas."

"You can borrow something of mine if you'd like. I'm sure we can find something that will fit your tiny frame."

Karl began to retreat to his bedroom. "Tiny? Have you seen these hips?" Chelsea followed him into his bedroom. In one swift movement Karl turned around, picked her up, and threw her onto the bed. She let out an 'eep'.

He moved to where he was on top of her. "See how easy you were to pick up? Tiny." He kissed her and pushed himself up onto his arms.

"I'm tiny in comparison to you. You're huge." She patted his biceps.

He got up from the bed and went to find her something to wear. She pouted at him. Karl found a faded blue t-shirt, a pair of his basketball shorts, and then threw them at her. "Will those do, Ms. Priss?"

"Yes", she said and mock glared at him. "Now if you'll excuse me?" She motioned for him to leave her alone so she could change.

"You're kicking me out of my own bedroom? Ouch." He put his hand on his chest feigning hurt. Karl left his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

A couple of minutes later Chelsea emerged. Karl was in the middle of eating an apple while he caught up on his emails so he didn't notice her until she was standing right in front of him. "How do I look?" Karl looked up from his laptop. The way she looked in his clothes made him curse ever signing on for the second Star Trek movie.

"This whole not having sex thing might actually be a problem if you keep being that sexy."

"Shut up." Chelsea hit him playfully on the arm. "Can I steal an apple?"

"Of course you can, darling." He turned around and grabbed her an apple out of the bowl on the counter.

"Thank you," she said while taking the apple out of his hand. "Any idea what time you might be done today?"

Karl shook his head. "Not really.  You never know with JJ. He can be erratic at times."

"Well, would you like to hang out after you get off? I really don't have anything to do today. And I might end up just on my couch watching Netflix all day. It sounds tempting. I suppose I could go out and take some pictures, but I am feeling lazy."

"It's okay to feel lazy. There have been days where I have just sat around like a slob. I know you've been working hard lately. Maybe being lazy is just what you need." Karl stretched and sighed. He wished he could stay at his apartment and watch movies with Chelsea all day. Days like that made Karl curse his career.

"Maybe. You're not a good influence, Mr. Urban." Chelsea bit into her apple and had to wipe the juice from her mouth. When she looked up Karl was staring at her lips intently. "Karl?"

At the sound of her voice he averted his eyes to meet hers. "Sorry, but you really are too sexy."

Chelsea blushed. "I've never really heard that before."

"You're joking, right?" Chelsea shook her head. "Well, you are. Accept it."

Karl smiled when he saw her cheeks turn a deeper red. "So, I have to leave. This might be too soon or whatever, but if you want you can just hang out here all day. It would be asinine for you to drive home and then back when I got off work if you were just going to be lazy."

Chelsea thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "You have a good point. And it's not like I can't go home if I need to." She finished her apple, threw the core in Karl's trashcan, and leant up against the counter.

"True. To be honest, it would be nice to come home from a long day on set to you." It was Karl's turn to blush.

"Really?"

"It would be. Also, I was supposed to ask you this last night, but I got sidetracked. I know it's only been a week and it could be a little soon, but would you like to be my girlfriend? Like officially? And I just realized how high school that sounded." Karl stopped talking and waited for Chelsea's response.

"Could I think about it? I'm sorry I just don't want to rush into anything, you know?"

Karl was a little disappointed, but he didn't let it show. Instead he smiled reassuringly at her. "Take all the time you need. I don't want you to ever feel pressured into anything."

Chelsea smiled, walked over to him, and wrapped him into a hug. "Thank you Karl, for everything."

Karl hugged her to him. "Don't worry about it, darling."

They stayed like that for a minute before Karl had to pull back. "I got to head out unfortunately." Chelsea nodded in understanding and made her way to his couch. While he got his stuff together she searched the couch for her phone.

"Aha!" She threw her hands up and shouted victoriously. Karl laughed at her gesture.

"Find your phone, I presume?"

"Yup, now you can text me funny things Chris says throughout the day to keep me entertained."

"Is that all I'm good for?" He pouted at her.

She sent one of her stunning smiles his way. "Yup. Now go or you'll be late."

He threw his bag over his shoulder, made his way over to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and proceeded to head out the door.  "The spare is on the counter for you. Have a good day. I'll see you later today."

"You too." She shooed him out the door.

Karl drove to Paramount Studios that day with a spring in his step. He could just tell the day was going to be and he had a beautiful woman waiting at home for him. Karl had been disappointed that Chelsea didn't answer his question right away, but he understood her reasoning. He had a feeling that she would say yes anyway. He just needed to give her time. If she didn't like him then she wouldn't be at his apartment wearing his clothes. Karl smiled at that thought. Watching Chelsea watch Colin Mochrie was not his favorite thing every after that day. He decided her wearing his clothes was the best look she could sport. Karl shook his head of thoughts of her. He had to clear his head for the day as he pulled onto the set. He needed to be focused for the day. JJ would kill him otherwise. As Karl pulled into a parking spot his phone buzzed in his pocket. He put his car in park and pulled his phone out. On his phone was a text from Chelsea.

                _So, I'm on your Netflix account and I cannot believe that you recently watched It's Always Sunny. I love that show! And I thought about your question from earlier. Yes is being my answer._

Karl smiled at the Love Actually reference and pumped his fist into the air. He sent her a quick text before heading onto the set. This day was definitely going to be the best for him. He couldn't wait to tell Chris his news. Karl then remembered that he still hadn't told Chris about his ex wife's phone call. Chris was going to lose his mind when he told him what Natalie had said. Karl couldn't wait to hear his friend's opinion on the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Karl didn't get the chance to talk to Chris until their first break of the day. JJ was not kidding about how hard their day was going to be. By the time he called for a break everyone was frustrated and tense. Anton had just stormed off muttering something in Russian the minute JJ told everyone to take thirty. They were a tight knit group and usually work was fun for them, but that day they had all been on edge. Chris was the only one who seemed to be completely unfazed by the pressure. He was all smiles the whole morning. Karl didn't want to disrupt his friend's good mood, but he also knew that Chris wouldn't want him to keep what had transpired the past few days from him.

"Pine!" Chris turned at the sound of Karl's voice.

"Urban! What's up man?" There was a hint of amusement in Chris' voice which eased Karl's edginess.

"Could I talk to you real quick before we have to come back?" Chris nodded and walked over to his friend.

"Sure, want to go to my trailer?"

"Lead the way."

Chris led them to his trailer just outside the studio. When Karl entered the trailer he smirked at the mess. Chris was never one to be tidy. "You should really clean up in here."

"Maybe later, mom. Right now I would like to know what's been going on with you. Yesterday you were in the worst mood I have ever seen you and now you seem to be okay despite how hard JJ is working us. What's the deal?"

Karl took a breath and then related the events to Chris. By the time he was done Chris was fuming.

"I can't believe she would even attempt that. She knows how much you care about those boys. If she thinks for a second that she is going to get away with that then she is sorely mistaken. You will not lose those boys, Karl. Not if any of us have anything to say about it." Karl smiled at his friend's protectiveness.

"I'm not going to let her. She's being petty and no judge will keep a good father from their sons."

"So...does that mean you are going to keep seeing Chelsea?" Chris looked like hopeful and Karl couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually, she's kind of my girlfriend now."

Chris' eyes popped open. "Kind of?! How does that work?"

"Okay, she's my girlfriend."

"Yes!" Chris got up from his seat and hugged Karl. "I'm so happy for you man. You deserve to be happy."

"I know I do. And she's great. Chelsea is just so understanding and in general amazing." At that moment his phone buzzed in his pocket. Karl pulled it out to check it and laughed out loud at the text waiting for him.

                _Still on your couch watching Whose Line. These hoedowns are too good. Also, stole one of your shirts. Colin kissed Ryan which caused a tiny spill of soda from my nose. It burns. Hope your day is going well!_

"Not to mention that she is hilarious." Karl showed Chris the text and watched as he cracked up as well.

"Dude, she is a catch."

"Speaking of catches. How is Jenny?" Chris' smile grew wider.

"Jenny is a rare specimen of awesomeness with a hint of intense badassery."

"So she's too good for you."

"Hey! But yeah, I don't even know why she is with me. We're not official or anything, but I think there is potential for maybe something serious. At least, I hope so. She's great." Karl could tell that his friend genuinely liked her.

"I think you have a lot to offer a girl and she has a lot to offer you. Plus, she owns her own business so you don't have to worry about her just wanting money."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I know I don't have to worry. She barely lets me pay for anything. She's very independent. I like that. Not too clingy, but not too distant. She's just right."

"That's good man. I just hope everything works out for you. You're a good man, Chris. You deserve someone who is just as good."

Chris clapped Karl's shoulder. "You do as well. Now, I need to eat something. You want some pizza? I bet I can get us some."

Karl could feel his mouth watering. "Pizza sounds so good right now."

Chris left the trailer in search of pizza and Karl took the time to text Chelsea back.

                _I wish I could be watching Whose Line with you right now. Work has been crazy today. I can't wait to see you when I get home. Want me to grab dinner if I get off early enough?_

Karl hit the sleep button on his phone. He then reclined back on Chris' couch and proceeded to rest his eyes. Chris walked in the door five minutes later with medium pizza in hand.

"How did you get that so fast? Actually no, I don't want to know. Just give me a piece." Chris laughed as he put a slice on a plate for his friend. They spent the rest of their break eating in silence. Eventually they had to get back on set to finish the day of filming. 

Three hours later Karl was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. He silently prayed for JJ to call it a day. The schedule said they should have been done by that point, but JJ was still trying to get one of the shots down. He was experimenting with something technical that Karl did not understand. He just knew that it was taking forever. Chelsea had told him that she would make him dinner so Karl was anxious to get home and eat. His girlfriend boasted about being a good cook. All he had to do was stick it out for as long as it took JJ to get the shot.

A few curse words and thirty minutes later everyone was headed to their trailers for the final time. Karl rushed to his so he could get a shower in before he made his way home. He didn't want to smell or look gross when he went home to Chelsea. Before he could get to his trailer JJ stopped him.

"Hey Karl, do you have a minute?"

"Am I on the clock?"

JJ chuckled at his friend. "No, this isn't a work related thing. Katie actually wanted me to invite you and Chelsea to the dinner party we are throwing Saturday night. She's all about getting everyone together outside of the set. She thinks I work you guys too hard."

"Work us too hard? Never." Karl smirked at JJ.

"Anyway, you both are invited. Even Benedict and his girlfriend are coming. I think Chris is bringing Jenny. It should be loads of fun."

"I'll ask Chelsea about it, but I'm sure we will be there. It'll be nice."

"Awesome. I've got to head out though. Katie is waiting with some good food. Have a good night, Karl."

"You too, JJ." Karl proceeded to his trailer.

  He showered, changed, and left the lot within fifteen minutes. As he drove home he couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since he had something to look forward too when he left work. Usually it was knowing he had an email from his sons waiting for him. It was nice to have something new in his life.

When he got into the apartment a wonderful smell wafted into his nostrils. "Oh my God that smells so good." He looked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight.

Chelsea was standing in front of the stove stirring the delicious smelling food. She was wearing his apron and had some sort of red sauce on her cheek. She smiled back at him. "It's just pasta. Nothing special."

"Well if it tastes as good as it smells then you are the best cook." Karl could see her blush from across the room. He dropped his bag by the door and walked over to her.  "You're wonderful for even doing this for me." He said as he hugged her. "Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "You let me use your apartment all day. It's the least I could do." Before Karl could protest, Chelsea's phone went off. She turned down the burner, picked up her phone off the counter and answered the call. Karl tried to look busy while attempting to listen to the conversation.

"Hello...Oh hey...Yeah I'm just about to eat with my boyfriend." Karl couldn't hold back his smile at the label. He hadn't been anyone's boyfriend in a long time. It was nice. "No, I don't have the packet...Sure...Why don't we meet at Common Grounds after I get out of class tomorrow...Awesome...See you there!" Chelsea hung up her phone and slipped it into the pocket of Karl's shorts.

Karl debated on whether he should ask who called or not. He didn't know if he had any right. He didn't have to think about it for too long because the minute she went back to stirring, Chelsea explained the conversation. "That was Jared. We are working on a project together for  our history class. Apparently there is a packet that I need for the project. So we are meeting tomorrow to talk about the project and so I can get the packet." By the time she was finished explaining the pasta was done. Karl grabbed two plates from his cabinet and began to fill them with the pasta.

"That's sweet of him." Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"You sound jealous. Trust me, I know what jealousy sounds like and that is it, Mr. Urban."

Karl shrugged his shoulders. "Hard not to be when it comes to you, Miss Myers. You're too good for me and one day you will see that."

Chelsea laughed at that. "I can't believe you think I am too good for you. I'm sorry, it's just that no one has ever thought that. Also, I never thought you'd be insecure about anything. You're perfect."

It was Karl's turn to laugh. "I am far from perfect, but I won't try to argue with you. All I want right now is to eat this mouth-watering food with my gorgeous chef." They sat down on the couch with their food and enjoyed their first home cooked meal together. Karl decided that he liked coming home to Chelsea. Hearing her go on about her day and laugh about her antics eased the tensions from work.

After they were full and the food was put away, Chelsea pulled him down onto the couch to cuddle. "You're comfortable." She informed him.

"Thank you, you are too."

"I'm sorry I'm tired. It feels like it's been an incredibly long day."

Karl agreed with her. "It has been. How about we move this cuddlefest into the bedroom?" Karl felt her tense up next to him. "Just cuddling I promise. I was thinking it would be more comfortable if we are lying down." He squeezed her tighter. "But if you're not ready I understand."

Chelsea looked up at him. "No, it's okay. If it's just cuddling. I am pretty beat. A bed would be more comfortable in the long run." She then stood up and held out her hand. Karl took the offered hand and followed her back to his bedroom. Karl forwent his bedtime routing to get under the covers with Chelsea. She curled up into him and he sighed contently.

"This is nice." He stated. She nodded her head too tired to talk. Karl smiled down at the beautiful woman he was holding. "Just try to sleep. You won't be able to be lazy tomorrow." Chelsea was asleep by the time he finished the sentence. Karl fell asleep listening to the soft sounds of Chelsea breathing. It was the most peaceful sleep he could remember ever getting. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. I just want to say before you read this chapter that I do not claim to know Karl Urban or anything about his life. I also do not really think his wife is like the way I portray her in my story. This is a work of fiction and not meant to harm anybody. Please read with that in mind. Also, enjoy!

Karl was pulled from his peaceful sleep by an incessant knocking. It took him a minute to realize that the sound was coming from his front door. Karl groaned and quietly slipped away from the comfort of his girlfriend. He looked at the clock. It read 6:30 AM. Karl didn't have to be on set that day and Chelsea didn't need to head to class until ten. Karl was hoping they would be able to sleep in. He knew Chelsea didn't sleep much. He cursed the person knocking on the door when he noticed Chelsea's eyes open slowly.

"What is it?" Her voice was think, but Karl found he liked the sleepiness in her voice. He smiled down at her.

"Someone's at the door, darling." The knocking grew louder. "And it must be important because they won't go away."

Chelsea nodded. "Well go see who it is and end the racket."

Karl smirked at the demand. "I was in the process, but I got distracted by Sleeping Beauty." Chelsea shooed him and rolled over. Karl laughed as he made his way to his front door. He unlocked and opened the door.

"Daddy!" Karl quickly found himself with an armful of his youngest son.

"Indiana!" He was surprised, but happy to be holding his son. He let go of Indy and then proceeded to hug his oldest, Hunter.

The thirteen year old was less enthusiastic, but Karl didn't mind. He got to hold his sons and that was all that mattered. He looked past his children to see his ex-wife looking at him expectantly.

"Well, can I come in or are you going to leave me out here all day?" He did his best to mask his irritation. He didn't want to upset Hunter and Indy. "Natalie." He stepped aside and allowed her entrance to his home. He should have known the minute he closed the door behind her that he would come to regret that decision. His judgment was clouded by the prospect of spending time with his sons.

Natalie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Karl's body went rigid. He pushed her away and put some space between them by walking into his living room. The boys followed and made themselves at home on the couch. Natalie followed him and inquired about his distance. Karl was shocked at her nerve. How dare she think that he would even want to be near the one person who tore his family apart? Instead of acknowledging her question, Karl sat down in between his sons.

"How have you been? You both are growing so fast."

Indy chimed in first. "Mom says one day I'll be as big as you. Do you think I will?"

"Of course. Just look at how big Hunter is already." Karl ruffled his eldest son's hair.

"Dad." Hunter whined and attempted to fix his hair. "I'm too old for that."

"You could be fifty and I'd still do it."

Hunter rolled his eyes at his father. "You'll be dead by then."

Karl laughed at his son's lack of tact. "Well it's good to know you're happy to see me."

"I'm happy to see you, Daddy!" Indy smiled up at him and Karl's heart melted. He really loved his sons.

"As am I." Karl cringed at the voice. He almost forgot about his ex-wife's presence.

"Not that I'm not happy about the surprise visit, but shouldn't you both be in school?"

He directed the question at his sons, but it was Natalie who responded. "They missed their father. And I missed my husband."

"Ex." Karl corrected her. He couldn't have her thinking that he actually wanted to reconcile things. Karl felt a little guilty when he saw the hurt in her eyes, but that quickly went away when he heard a sneeze followed by an adorable expletive from the bedroom. His Sleeping Beauty must have woken up.

Hunter looked at the bedroom door. "Is there someone here, Dad?"

Karl could see Natalie tense up. He didn't feel right lying to his sons. Besides, he had hoped they would meet her one day. So, he opted for the truth. "Yeah, my friend Chelsea is here. I can't wait for you guys to meet her. Let me go grab her."

Karl started to get up from the couch, but Natalie stopped him. "I don't think that's very appropriate, Karl."

"Why not? She's going to be around. They will meet her at some point during their stay here. What's wrong with now?"

"I want to meet her. You've said nice things about her. She likes Star Trek so she can't be too bad." Karl smiled at his son's support. He had emailed Hunter a few times regarding Chelsea. He wanted to be sure that both of his sons were okay with him moving on. Hunter had been completely supportive and Indy was just too young to completely understand, but he didn't seem to be bothered by the situation.

"No, I don't want my babies around that whore."

Hunter sighed and Indy gasped. "Mommy that's a bad word."

Karl could barely control his anger. He didn't want to scare his sons, but he couldn't let his ex get away with insulting an innocent woman. "Boys, please go into the kitchen for a minute. I need to talk to your mother." He said as calmly as he could. Hunter and Indy did as they were told and Karl waited until they were out of ear shot to tell his ex-wife to get out of his apartment.

"What?" Natalie had the gall to look dumbfounded.

"The boys can spend the day with me, but you are not welcome here until you grow up. I won't have my sons exposed to such childish behavior."

Natalie knew she went too far. She really did want her husband back and she realized that insulting his "friend" wasn't the way to go about it. So she reigned in her anger and apologized. "I'm sorry Karl, but you must realize how hard this is for me."

Karl looked at her with pity. "I know it sucks, but that doesn't give you the right to insult the person I choose to be with." Natalie's jaw clenched and Karl knew he was pushing her buttons. "Now, how about I take the boys for the day and you go have some alone time." Karl knew she would take the out if her gave her one. She was all about her alone time. He didn't understand why she had wanted to be a mother in the first place. She threw a fake smile his way.

"Sure, you have my number if anything goes wrong and Hunter has the information for the hotel we are staying at. Boys, come give me a hug." Indy rushed to hug his mother, but Hunter didn't move an inch. Karl could tell he still blamed her for the split. He'd have to talk with his son about that. "Be good for your father. Love you." Natalie left the apartment as quickly as she could. Karl sighed in relief. He almost couldn't stand being in the same room with her anymore.

"Ok, let me go grab Chelsea and then we can hit the town." Both of his sons seemed happy with the plan so he made his way to the bedroom. He was surprised to find it empty. "Chelsea?" He called her name, but there was no reply. He checked the bathroom, but she wasn't in there either. He then noticed the open window next to his fire escape and realized she snuck out. He should have known she wouldn't be comfortable in here while he talked to his ex. He didn't blame her for making an escape. He walked back into his living room feeling dejected.

Hunter gave him a sad look when he came into view. "She's gone isn't she?"

"Yeah, she can be skittish in tense situations."

"You should call her. Make sure she's okay." Karl smiled at his son proudly. He was afraid the divorce would affect his son's outlook on things, but Hunter seemed to be the same sweet kid Karl loved dearly.

"You're right. Just give me a minute and I'll be right back. If you get thirsty or hungry you both know where everything is."

Hunter nodded and went back to texting. Indy was propped up on his armchair with his Gameboy. Satisfied that his boys were preoccupied Karl set out to find his phone.

He found it in his jeans from the night before. There was already a text from Chelsea waiting for him. His heart sank when he read it.

                _Sorry I bailed. I was looking forward to meeting Hunter and Indiana, but I wouldn't want my whoreness to rub off on them._

"Shit." Karl didn't think Chelsea could have heard Natalie's insult.  He also didn't think she could believe that about herself. Karl decided calling would be better than texting. He wasn't shocked when it went to voicemail.

"Chelsea, darling, please pick up. I'm so sorry you had to hear that garbage. Natalie is vindictive and an ass. She doesn't know a damn thing. Please don't let it get to you. I have the boys all day and they really want to meet you. I know you have class, but we can do something after like dinner. We could invite Chris and Jenny. Please call me, darling."

Karl finished his rambling and threw his phone onto his bed. He hoped she would call him. Karl took a deep breath and went back to where his boys were seated. He couldn't let them know how much this whole thing was affecting him. He had a whole day with his sons and he was determined to make it a happy one. Even though he would spend the whole day with Chelsea on his mind. 


	9. Chapter 9

Karl, Indiana, and Hunter began their day together with a small lunch at McDonald's. Karl wanted his sons to eat healthy, but he knew they both had a love for nuggets. He did as well, so he allowed the small indulgence. It wasn't every day that he got to spoil his kids. While his sons dug into their meals, Karl wrote a quick text to Chris regarding his unexpected visitors and their eagerness to see their "Uncle". He left out the bit about Chesea. Karl assumed Jenny would fill Chris in on that part. He put down his phone on the table and then began to enjoy his McNuggets. Karl had only managed to eat two nuggets when Indy declared proudly that he was done. "Hunter, I hope you timed him. There must be a Guinness World Record for most nuggets eaten in such a short time period. We could be famous!" They asll shared a laugh at that.

"Dad, you're already famous. What more could you want?" Hunter's teasing brought an image of Chelsea to Karl's mind. He pictured her laughing and shoveling handful after handful of popcorn into her mouth. He longed to make her laugh like that again. Karl shook his head to rid himself of the lovely image. He focused his attention back on his boys. Indiana was playing with the Hot Wheel car from his Happy Meal and Hunter was giving him a questioning look. "You okay, Dad?" 

  
"Yeah, buddy. Just thinking about what we should do next. You guys have any ideas?" His boys shared a conspiratory look that he caught immediately. "What is it?"

"Well," Hunter began. "We were talking about how cool it would be if we could see the studio today. If it's okay with J.J. that is. We promise not to say anyone to anybody. We can keep a secret."

"Other cast members have had family visit so it shouldn't be an issue. Also, J.J. will want to see you guys." 

Indiana beamed at his father. "Can I sit in the Captain's chair, Daddy?" 

Karl laughed. His sons definitely were his if one were to look at the nerdiness they shared. "We'll see. First, you both need to go wash your hands and clean up." Hunter and Indy rushed to the bathroom and Karl used that time to send Chelsea a text.

_I really need to speak to you as soon a possible. Hope your day is going well._

He knew he sounded clingy, but he didn't care. His phone vibrated in his hand and he was disappointed to see it was just a text from Chris.

 _I cannot belive your sons are in town! Jenny isn't free until late, but I am yours all day. Where would you like me to meet you guys?_  
  
Karl asked Chris to meet them at Jenny's cafe and his friend responded immediately agreeing to the rendevouz location.

His sons rejoined him seconds later and helped their father clean up the mess they had made while eating. They made their way to the car after making sure their table was perfect. "We're meeting up with Chris first and then we can head to the studio, okay?"

"Sounds great." Hunter said as they climbed into the Rover. Indy nodded while still playing with his Hot Wheel. Once Karl was sure his sons were buckled in, he drove off in the direction of Common Grounds. Karl figured the silence in the car would be best filled with the things he needed to say. So he broke the silence with an apology.

"I'm sorry aout the way things have been lately. I know it hasn't been easy for you two."

"It's okay, Daddy." Indiana reached up and patted his shoulder reassuringly and then went back to making the 'vroom vroom' noises he was so fond of. 

"Yeah, we can't deny we are upset, but it's okay."

Karl smiled at the maturity of both of his boys. "How are things at home?"

"Okay, I guess."

"You guess?" Karl shot a curious glance at his eldest song. Hunter shrugged, but didn't elaborate. Karl slowed to a stop at a red light and took the moment to really look at his son. Hunter looked tense. "Hunter? What's going on at home?"

Indy chimed in for his brother. "Mommy and him fight a lot."

"Indiana!" Hunter hissed at his brother.

The light turned green as Karl inquired about he fighting. "What do you guys fight about?"

Hunter huffed. "She just gets on my nerves all the time. I can't stand the way she talks about you. Anytime you come up in converastion she blows up and goes on about how did her wrong." Karl opened his mouth to apologize as he pulled into the parking lot, but Hunter stopped him. "No, Dad. You did nothing wrong. You didn't abandon us. Sure, I'd like to see you more, but this is your career. It's what you love. I can't ever ask you to give up that.  You're a great father and you provide for us. I can't ask for any more than that."

Karl parked the car and then had to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I just always felt like I could have done more."

Hunter chuckled. "We're not adults yet. You've got time. Indiana and I both know you love us more than anything."

"You're an amazing kid. I know we haven't talked about why I left yet. I've just been waiting to tell you at the right time."

The passenger door opened before Hunter could respond. Chris greeted them excitedly. "Uncle Chris!" Indiana returned his excitment and clambered up to the front. He ended up crushing his brother in the process. Hunter groaned and passed the imp to Chris. "Here you take him."

Chris picked up Indiana. "Man, you have gotten so big!" 

"Hey Chris, you mind taking Indiana inside? I need to talk to Hunter for a minute." Chris gave his friend a worried look, but complied with the request. As soon as the door was closed Hunter turned to his father. 

"You don't have to explain, Dad. I know why you left. It's not really a secret. Everyone knows Mom screwed Dr. Malone. And she still takes us to see him like nothing happened. Indy doesn't know, of course. He's too young to comprehend that stuff, but I'm not. I know what she did."

Karl could tell his son was getting angry so Karl did the only thing he knew how to do. He reached over and hugged his son. "I know you're angry, Hunter. Hell, I was for the longest time. But you need to move on. If I can get over this whole ordeal then you can too. You're strong enough."

"Apparently, I don't get that strength from Mom."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's not moving on. The whole reason we are here is so she can win you back. She swears if we all spend time together you will miss us and want to be with her again. Please don't."

Karl looked at his son with confusion evident in his eyes. "Hunter, most kid of divorce would kill to have their parents back together. Why would you want me to leave her for good?"

"You're so much happier now. It's obvious. I mean you were always happy around us, but sometimes your eyes would just go sad. Like you were missing something. You look ten times happier since you left mom. You two just weren't working out. It happens." Karl could not believe how mature his son sounded.

"When did you grow up?" Hunter just shrugged and smiled at his father. Karl smiled back at him. "Wellm I think they must be wondering if we are alive or not. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chelsea's best friend, Jenny."

They both got out of the car and headed into the coffee shop. The first thing Karl noticed when they entered the shop was his girl with the chestnut brown hair being kissed by a  lanky man with dirty blonde hair who most certainly did not know the wrath he was incurring. 


	10. Chapter 10

The second thing Karl noticed, after watching his girlfriend get mauled by a stranger, was her reluctance. Chelsea pushed the man off of her and immediately headed for the door. If she had been looking up she would have noticed Karl blocking her exit. Instead she nearly ran him over again. Karl reached out his arms to stop her by grabbing her. Chelsea looked straight up as she felt her Karl's his grip on her arms. 

"Karl," she whispered brokenly. He understood her heartache and was angered that something as precious as a kiss was stolen from her. He knew she didn't take those things lightly. "I swear I didn't kiss him. I'm so sorry." She started rambling and he pulled her into him to stop her.   
Chelsea ceased talking as soon as Karl had wrapped his arms around her. They both did not notice the entire coffee shop eyeing the interaction. Jenny tersely asked the lanky man to leave the premises and he did so in silence. Everyone knew Jenny was a force to be reckoned with when one of her own was hurting. Karl nodded toward her in thanks and she made sure the patrons went back to their lattes and pretentious lives. Chelsea pulled back from Karl to look up to him. "Can we get out of here?" 

"Of course. Let me just grab Indiana and Hunter." 

"Oh! Your kids! I completely forgot. You should go spend time with them. You're wasting time comforting me. We can talk about this later."

Karl shushed her. "We can talk about this now. I'm sure they won't mind heading back home for a bit. Why don't you go get into the car?" He handed her the keys and ushered her out the door. Karl turned to where his sons were being occupied by Chris and Jenny. He walked over to them and was immediately handed two cups by Jenny.  
"You two look like you could both use these. Why don't you let Chris and I take these two for a bit?" Karl looked unsure. He trusted Chris and Jenny, but he didn't know if they were up to handling his rascals. 

"I don't know. They can be a handful."

"We'll be good, Daddy", India said. 

His other son chimed in right after his youngest. "Yeah, Dad. Uncle Chris said he could take us to see the set today. Chelsea needs you right now." Karl looked down at his eldest son in awe for the second time that day. He was still taken aback by his son's maturity while also feeling like he missed out on Hunter growing up.

"Alright, but on one condition." They all looked at him expectedly. "They do not come back to me all hopped up on coffee." 

"Don't worry, Karl. I won't let Chris anywhere near their beverages." Jenny said it with a smile, but Karl knew she meant it. 

"Thanks, Jenny. Okay guys, give me hugs." His sons hugged him at the same time and he had a hard time letting them go. "You have my number if you need anything," he said as he pulled away. 

"We'll be fine, Dad. I promise." Hunter sent him on his way without another word. 

When Karl made it out to the car he thanked whatever God there was that Chelsea was still there. He was afraid she would bolt again. But there she was, as beautiful as ever, occupying his passenger seat and his heart. As he slid into his seat he noticed that, even though the car hadn't been started yet, the keys were already in the ignition. Karl figured it would be best to save any conversation for the privacy of his apartment so he started the car and took off towards his home in silence. Chelsea didn't say anything the whole way either so the silence that filled the air was tense. She spent most of the car ride looking out the window and ignoring Karl's glances. He couldn't help but look over at her every so often during the ride. He wanted answers about the escape she made that morning, but more than anything he just wanted her to be okay. He wanted them to be okay. 

They made it back to the apartment in record time and both of them knew that it was time to face the storm waiting for them. Karl knew she had more than a few things to get off her chest so once they got into the apartment he decided to let her speak first. It wasn't until she was seated on the couch that she spoke to him. He had opted to lean against the counter, wanting to give her space. 

"That wasn't what it looked like, Karl." 

He scoffed and said, "Really, darlin'? Cause, it looked like that asshole was pushing himself on you."

"Well, then it's exactly what it looked like," she said.

"How did you even end up anywhere near that creep?" 

"Do you remember when I told you about the history project I am working on?"Karl nodded and she continued, "That's Jared. He had the packet that I needed for the project. He didn't even bring it with him. He kept professing his love for me. I was about to leave when you came in and he kissed me. I swear, I don't even think of him like that. He's barely an acquaintance. I will be asking for a reassignment."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. I don't want you anywhere near him." Karl's voice escalated more than he intended and he quickly tried to calm himself down. 

"I don't want to be anywhere near him." 

"That doesn't explain why you left this morning or why you haven't been responding to me all day. Could you please just tell me what you're thinking? I've been fretting about it all day."

Chelsea sighed loudly, "You know I heard what your ex-wife said about me. I just couldn't stand to be in that sort of environment. I don't want to ruin your time with your kids, Karl. It's so important to have them here for even just a little bit. I don't want to be the one who gets in the way of that." Her voice wavered at the end of her sentence and Karl could tell she was getting emotional. 

"I get that you feel that way, darlin'. But we've already talked about this. I want you in my life and that means being in the boys' lives too. They were so excited to meet you. They still are. Hunter has grown up so much and he understands how happy you make me. Indiana is younger, but he is so happy that I am happy. You don't have to worry about Natalie. She needs to realize that this kind of tactic will not work. Her words mean nothing when it comes to my opinion of you. What she said was uncalled for and completely wrong. You have to trust me on this. " 

"But, Karl..." 

Karl cut his girlfriend off by moving to sit by her. 

"Don't, Chelsea. Don't do this. I know you have issues with trust. It makes sense with all that you've been through, but what we have has been so good. Don't push me away this early on. At least let me get some more hugs in before you bolt again." Karl could tell that lightening the mood was a good idea as soon as he saw her smile. 

"I'm trying, Karl. It's not easy when you're ex-wife shows up unannounced."

"You think it was easy for me? I had to talk to her. You got to go down the fire escape. Literally. You got lucky." They both laughed at that and Karl took the moment to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull them back into the couch. She curled into him instinctively which prompted him to kiss her head. Chelsea looked up at him and he bent down to capture her lips with his. Chelsea responded right away. The kiss that had started out light and gotten deeper and more desperate. She slid on top of his lap easily while still attached to his lips. Karl moved one of his hands to the back of her head while the other hand grasped her hip. Karl let her lead the way and was surprised by her boldness. All of a sudden she went from the shy girl he adored to a confident woman that he'd like to explore more.   
Chelsea pulled back from him when there was a knock at the door. Karl groaned as she got off his lap. She looked down and smiled at him. "I'll get that. You, uh, should calm down." Karl knew he was hard and that her getting the door would be the best idea. He didn't think his kids would be back that soon, but he didn't want them to see that part of him if they were on the other side of that door. There was a knock at the door, Karl got up, kissed Chelsea on the forehead, and headed into the bedroom to collect himself.

Chelsea went to answer the door. She opened the door to find a woman standing there impatiently. "Can I help you?" Chelsea asked, but was pushed aside by the woman who stormed into the apartment. 

"Can I help you? This is my husband's apartment. Where is he?"

"He is not available right now. If you want I can have him..." Chelsea didn't get to the end of her sentence before Natalie cut her off.

"Not available? You are not welcome here. I would leave if I were you before you get your heart broken, little girl. Karl isn't going to leave his family for some unimportant whore."

Her words cut Chelsea deep, but Chelsea stood her ground.

"He didn't leave his family. He left you. And if anyone is the whore here, it's the one who sleeps around. That would be you, right?" Karl came out of the bedroom just in time to hear his girlfriend's comment and inwardly cheered for her. He could also tell that Natalie was about to say something nasty so he decided to intervene before it got out of hand.

"Natalie, what do you want?" Natalie turned to her ex-husband.

"Karl, honey, I came to see the boys. Where are they? Hopefully you didn't let them associate with her."

"My sons are spending the rest of the day with Chris and his girlfriend. They took the boys to the set for a tour. They haven't officially met her yet, but they will this evening when they return." He kept his voice steady not wanting to start a fight.

"I will stay until they get back then." 

Chelsea shot an alarmed look at Karl. He shared her feelings towards having Natalie stay for any longer than necessary.

"How about you go back to whatever it is that you were doing and you can pick them up in the morning? I'm sure you have plans for the night? Drinks with the girls maybe? Have you seen Claire or Sydney since you've been in town? I'm sure they want to meet up with you." Karl knew Natalie's best friends lived here still. He hoped he could convince her to go see them instead of ruining his day. 

"We were supposed to grab some food soon. I guess that will work, but keep her away from our kids, Karl. They need to know that their father is coming back home to us." Karl wondered if Natalie knew how Hunter felt about everything. He didn't want to stir up anything though so he just led Natalie out of the apartment as politely as he could. 

Once she was gone from his presence he looked to see how Chelsea was doing. She seemed a little lost, but Karl knew what she was thinking. 

"I want you to stay, darlin'."

She looked up at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You're trying to convince yourself that removing yourself from the equation would be best for the both of us. I don't think it is. I want you to stay. Actually no, I need you to stay. Please?"

Chelsea couldn't ignore his request. "Fine, but I expect homemade popcorn and Netflix."

"I think we can make that happen. How about we add some cuddles in for good measure."

They spent the rest of their day together doing all of those things. Chris had texted Karl to let him know that he would drop the kids off around nine.   
The closer it got to nine the more nervous Chelsea became. She hoped Hunter and Indiana would like her. She knew how much those boys meant to Karl. 

Karl saw the anxiety bubbling inside of his girlfriend and he did his best to reassure her that things would be fine. She was fidgety up until the moment the expected knock came. She froze and looked up at Karl.

"Here we go." She said standing up nervously.

"Here we go." Karl mimicked and went to greet his sons.


	11. Chapter 11

Karl opened his apartment door and for the second time that day his boys were on the other side. He could have gotten used to that feeling. The two boys bolted into the apartment followed by Chris and Jenny. Karl shut the door behind them as Hunter immediately made his way to Chelsea who was standing awkwardly by the couch. Indiana stayed by his dad's side while Hunter introduced himself politely to Chelsea.

"Hello, Chelsea. I'm hunter," he said and offered his hand to her.

"It's very nice to finally meet you," Chelsea said while taking his hand. The handshake was a quick one, but it took all of Chelsea's previous tension away.

"Dad has told us a lot about you! He says you like Star Trek and Doctor Who!" Karl silently laughed at how his son could go from adult to child in 60 seconds. 

"Hunter you are too excitable." Karl said amused.

Chris chimed in at that. "Remind you of someone, Chelsea?" 

She smiled down at Hunter. "You do resemble your father quite a bit."

Indiana chose that moment to speak up. "Hey! What about me? Don't I look like daddy?" Chelsea pretended to take him in and examine every part of his face. 

"I guess...maybe a little..." She began and Indiana look affronted. She laughed a little. "I'm joking Indiana. You are the spitting image of your dad." His insulted look fell away immediately when she said that and Karl knew that Chelsea had just won his youngest over. 

"Well," Karl began and looked over at Chris and Jenny, "Why don't you guys stay for dinner? We could order a pizza." 

Chris began to turn down Karl's offer, but Jenny cut him off. "We'd love to! I had such a fun day with the three amigos here. That, and I barely get to spend any time with this girl because of you, Urban."

Karl blushed, "Sorry about that."

Jenny walked over to him and hugged him unexpectedly. "No need for apologies. You make her happy." He hugged her back as she whispered in his ear, "But don't make her sad." Karl knew Jenny well enough to know about her protectiveness over his girlfriend. 

"I won't." He said and pulled back. 

"Won't what?" Chelsea asked.

"Nothing, darlin'. Now, what does everyone want on their pizza?" 

It took them twenty six minutes to decide what kinds of topping they could all agree upon. Jenny wanted pineapple, Christ wanted pepperoni, Karl and his sons wanted Ham, and Chelsea was the easiest out of all of them. She was content with just cheese. So she picked what TV show they would be watching while they argued over which topping is best. After they finally agreed on just getting more than one pizza Hunter walked over to where Chelsea was seated on the floor in front of the TV. He sat down next to her and said, "Anything worth watching?" 

Chelsea shrugged, "I can't settle on anything. I was thinking of just some random Doctor Who. Knowing your dad and Chris it would be just background noise anyway." 

"You can't go wrong with Doctor Who and you're right, dad is bad about talking during TV shows." They both laughed at that and Chelsea had Hunter help her pick out a good episode to watch.

Karl watched his son interact with his girlfriend from the kitchen counter. The pizza had already been ordered and they were just waiting now. Jenny was being entertained by Indiana's 3DS and Chris was relaxing with him in the kitchen. 

"She's good with him." Chris pointed out. 

"I knew she would be. I guess I'm just happy that I was proven right. I don't know what I would've done if the boys didn't like her." Karl smiled over at Chris.

"It would've worked itself out. Now, all you have to worry about is getting Natalie to sign those papers." 

Karl's smile faded from his face and was replaced with a grimace. "Don't remind me of that. She came by before you guys got here. She was calling Chelsea names and being a real terror." 

"Are you serious? She should be glad she doesn't run into me. I would give her a piece of my mind." 

Karl's smile returned at that and the memory of Chelsea's response to his ex-wife's shenanigans. "You don't have to. Chelsea held her own. You should have seen her."

Chris looked over at Chelsea who was walking their way. "Good. She should have hit the bitch."

"Hit what bitch?" Chelsea asked. 

"Natalie. Karl told me about your encounter with her. We should get you checked for any curses." 

Chelsea seemed to get smaller as Chris talked about Natalie. "I didn't mean to go off on her. She just crossed a line."

Karl reached out and hugged her knowing how she felt about the situation. "You did great, darlin'. She needed that. Hopefully she will come to her senses now and just sign the damn papers."

"Fat chance of that happening, dad. She's fixated on us being a family again." The three adults didn't see Hunter come up behind them. 

"I'm sorry, Hunter." Chelsea said.

"It's not your fault. I wish she understood that being a family doesn't necessarily mean she has to be married to dad. Being a family is a lot more than that." Hunter said.

Karl groaned, "Could you stop being so mature?" 

That made them laugh which distracted them from the potential storm headed their way. The arrival of the pizza kept the storm at bay too and they spent the night enjoying good food and their own little family.


	12. Author's Note

I just wanted to let you guys know that I have NOT abandoned this story and will be updating very soon. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thank you!


End file.
